Snake Charmer
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Most people know better than to play with dangerous animals like snakes, but Ritsuka wasn't most people. He'd played with the snake several times, and earned its affections. The last time she'd entered a sacred temple things hadn't worked out too well, but Medusa was ready to try again. This time, with the right man. Ritsuka/Rider! Medusa lemon.


**This one was supposed to come out in March, but some major schedule spillage happened so I'm sorry for that. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Do you wanna go for a ride?"

It was typical of her to ask such a heavy question in a forward manner. Naturally, Ritsuka was caught somewhat off-guard. His face quickly took on a red tinge as his mind began to swirl with ideas and thoughts; his emotional state didn't go unnoticed by the Rider-class Servant, or the others in the area. Without missing a beat, giggles and laughter rose from several mouths.

According to Da Vinci, even with the Holy Grail removed, it was going to take almost another entire day for the Singularity to collapse; another oddity that put this miniature world into the category of special Singularities that needed to be handled in a delicate manner. In the back of his head, he joked about the fact that they were in a near perfect recreation of ancient Greece, a time and place where _anything _outrageous could have happened.

Up to and including him being offered a ride with none other than Medusa, the most famous of the Gorgon sisters.

"By all means, go for a fly around while we're here!" Shouted Fergus with a wave of the hand. His grin spoke for the rest of the group, Mash included. "According to the doc, it's going to be a while before this world fades away so we might as well enjoy ourselves while we're here!"

"Enjoy ourselves? Without any surfboards or swimsuits?" Bemoaned Robin falling onto his buttocks. Admittedly, he'd jumped at the chance to see a realm modeled after ancient Greece, but as with all things, fate had turned things around. For him at least, as the smiling faces of the other Servants and lone Master could attest, things had worked out rather well. The Archer supposed the opportunity that had been presented to his Japanese Master and friend was reward enough. Sighing in blissful resignation he shot the black-haired youth an encouraging smile.

Ritsuka's eyes drifted back to Medusa. Brief as it may have been, he caught her looking at him, waiting for his nod of approval. Pegasus had already been summoned and was rearing to go. First, he smiled in gratitude at his teammates then he joined the long-haired woman atop her mount.

"You've gotten better." Noted the Greek Servant as her "child" took flight, her snow-white wings effortless moving them across the clear skies. "I still remember the time you were so afraid to ride Pegasus I practically had to pick you up by the waist and drop you on his back."

As if to further drive home his embarrassment, the Phantasmal Beast yelped in agreement. Ritsuka had learned a number of things regarding strange and monstrous beasts while working for Chaldea. One of them was that they could laugh in their own way. How he'd discovered such a thing were moments he believed he'd look back on in his elder years and smile about.

"Took me a couple of tries, but I've gotten the hang of it. Besides, Peg's a lot nicer than I first though. I still feel kind of bad about sending him off into all of these dangerous situations though." Again, the winged horse yelped, this time in happiness at the human's statement. The feeling was very much mutual as the snow-white mare had developed a soft-spot for the Japanese Master.

A sentiment that was mirrored by his rider and creator.

Medusa took great solace in the light hold Ritsuka had over her waist. Since becoming a Servant, she'd come to use her "child" as a sort of emotional test for those she interacted with. Though a mount to be used and rode upon, Pegasus was still sentient; he was more kind-hearted than she could ever hope to be. It reminded Medusa of her old self. If Pegasus took a liking to someone then she was willing to give them a try. She'd done that with Ritsuka Fujimaru, and she had been far from disappointed. He was…Ritsuka was a hero, both in the classical sense, and in the modern sense.

"You've grown rather used to all of this, somehow." Mused the blindfolded woman focusing her gaze ahead on the skies beyond them. With the Holy Grail now in their custody, the stormy skies had ceased allowing the sun of this Singularity to shine and the waters to calm. As sailors would say, the worst had passed. For now. "So, what do you think of my world?"

"Which one? The isles…or just the world of ancient Greece? In my opinion, both are pretty amazing." He was sure his heart skipped a beat when she looked back to him and smiled. Admittedly, the Shapeless Isles had terrified him the first time he'd visited them in his dreams. The next three days were spent in something of a daze where Ritsuka couldn't feel much of _anything _due to the sheer shock. Eventually, he did feel something-pity for the poor soul that had called the deserted realm home. "If not either of those, are you talking about down there?"

A dark laugh left the Gorgon's pretty lips. "You're right to fear the water. My parents have produced a great many horrors over the years. Myself included."

"I'd argue with you, but I've seen you when you get angry. Still, I'd say you're the best one of the bunch."

There was a pause as usual. "Thank you for the compliment, Ritsuka." Passing over the oceans was a gentle wind that reminded Medusa of simpler times, times she knew she could never go back to. Quietly, she pondered if it was worth it trying to go back and recreate the past. She tried not to be the type that cried over spelt milk, especially when the milk was hers'. Her warm feelings were transferred to Pegasus, who decided to help do his part in setting the mood. The pair merely smiled as their mount flew closer to the water while turning on its side. Its left wing skidded across the water drawing a perfect line like a brush on a canvas. Water splashed into the faces and onto the shoulders of the human and Servant. All they did was smile as the droplets grew bigger and greater in number until Pegasus decided to pull up.

With the flapping of his wings the water parted ways while the pair ascended higher. The sea became a literal collection of sparkles and glitters beneath a layer of snow-white clouds. Though the wind grew fiercer, neither of the pair seemed to mind; they actually seemed to take solace in it. Their aimless flying eventually brought them sight of something new-land. Blue gradually became replaced with splatches of gray, black, and eventually green. Peering over the edge Ritsuka's mouth dropped as he noticed buildings, several of them. His awe didn't go unnoticed.

Pegasus flew lower allowing the human to get a closer look at the settlements. He didn't know if the town had been created this way or if the damage was due to the Holy Grail's removal.

"Borane."

He picked up on the familiarity in her voice. "You've been here before?"

"…Poseidon and I…once dated here."

Ritsuka was sure the sweat drop on his forehead was the size of a pineapple.

"Relax, it's in the past. Besides, I believe the term you'd use nowadays is, ex-boyfriend, right?" His face was a perfect mixture of surprise and relief. It made the next moments all the sweeter.

"GAAH!"

Back in her day, it would have been considered…unsightly for a man to be seen in the arms of a woman, literally. Medusa was no Amazon, but she was strong enough in her own right without tabbing into her monstrous side. That, and there was no one around to see them.

"I know you keep telling me to warn you but-"

"I know, I know, you like it." Nervously laughed the Japanese teen as he was lowered to the ground. To his credit, it only took his knees a minute to stop shaking. He could still recall when it'd take him almost ten minutes. "Since you seem to enjoy it, I can bear it."

Her smile fell for a second as she cocked her head at him. "You know, whatever little…quirks I exhibit, you seem able to adapt to them. Why?"

"They're part of who you are, and besides, there's just the chance I've started to like them." Ritsuka answered with a shy smile.

"Ah, I see, then we're even. I've gotten used to some of your quirks as well."

Again, she had him off-guard. "Uh?"

Medusa spun on her heel so fast it nearly caused her hair to hit him in the face. Ritsuka didn't need to see her face to know she was smiling, and laughing. "Your little doodles when you think no one is looking or you have some downtime, they're actually rather cute by the way. Your smart mouth when you feel you can get away with it, or you've been pushed past the point of caring, and lastly your eyes. I must admit, they're quite beautiful, especially when they're staring at something of interest." There was a beat. "As they are now." His flustered response was music to her ears; the childish excitement in her was too much to contain causing her to turn around. "Ritsuka, do you find me so interesting as to look at?"

"I-I-I, w-w-well, u-um, yes? Is t-t-that wrong?"

She took a step closer; he didn't step back. For most people, this would have been the point where they fled screamer in terror, or clenched their weapon all the tighter. "My legs? My ass? My face? You find any of these interesting?"

Internally bracing himself, the human answered truthfully. "All of the above. Medusa, you're…you're gorgeous. I'll say it as many times as I have to, inside and out."

Ritsuka could feel her glaring at him through her blindfold. If not for it, there was a good chance he'd be a stone statue right about now. "Me? A monster who's killed hundreds of people and left almost as many as lifeless statues for the rest of time?"

There was a sagging in his shoulders. "That's Gorgon…what I'm talking about, who I've gotten to know is Medusa the person. I like…I like you a lot better."

A tension-filled minute passed between the human and Servant. They were alone in this deserted city from a bygone era. Whatever happened between them would stay between them, like a promise made in the darkness of the underworld.

With nary a readable expression on her face, Medusa's arms wrapped around Ritsuka's neck nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. It only grew as the Rider leaned forward, placing her head in the crux of his neck. Ritsuka's body shivered as her salty breath rolled across his exposed skin.

"I wish there were more men like you during my time, Ritsuka."

He could have spoken something, an exclamation of shock or soft rebuttal decrying his own normalcy or unworthiness. What stayed his mouth was the sheer sense of _relief _that spilling from her body. Medusa wasn't exactly what one would call emotional, she always played things close to the chest; it was quite understandable given the lot in life she'd led. Choosing to trust his instincts, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the black and pink-clad woman who'd stayed beside him through near ceaseless mayhem. As he did so, Medusa's grip on him tightened.

"Would it be alright if I…showed you around town?" She whispered.

Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh at the slight nervousness in her voice. It was rare when she was unsure of herself. "Hey, you know the town, so by all means."

When she pulled away, Medusa took him by the hand. The first time he touched her skin had felt cold and almost unearthly, exactly like he was touching a snake's scales. Either the feeling had receded or he'd simply gotten used to the serpent's exterior.

It really didn't matter which one it was, all Ritsuka cared about was the fact the invisible wall between them had seemingly been broken down.

The thought of the world literally fading away was nothing more than a distant thought in Ritsuka and Medusa's minds. In fact, the mere notion that the world they were in wasn't even truly real mattered little to them; their time together had made them forget the worldly concerns that often weighed down on their minds. Ritsuka and Medusa focused on one another, the latter wanted to make sure the human's attention was focused solely on her and the ruins around them. The more he saw the more he he wished he'd brought a camera with him. Medusa told him he could use their memory to recreate the scenery. Ritsuka came to a sudden stop and looked to her.

"Our?" He questioned, visibly fighting back a smirk.

"I've seen your…sketchpads and private studies, little hideaways you've made for yourself. If I may-"

"Are you asking for permission?" Now, the grin was ear-to-ear.

The Rider did her utmost to look dignified in spite of the light blush growing on her face. Ritsuka couldn't deny there was an immense charm in it. "Obviously, you know I could just sneak up on you or sneak in when I want to. But I…it would…make me feel better if I had your permission. I don't want to make you feel any more uncomfortable than you already feel."

He didn't immediately answer, instead, he kept on walking. In the back of Medusa's mind, she worried a little as his aura became unreadable, his body language giving nothing away. Medusa knew it was a defensive measure he'd came up with, a way to hide away his feelings as not to burden anyone around him. It was both heartwarming and incredibly frustrating. She and the rest of Chaldea's Servants were _anything_ but easy to deal with. Quite the opposite in fact. As their only Master, they heaped their problems and issues upon the Japanese male, often without his consent. In spite of all that, he still opened an ear and lent a shoulder to them all.

Gradually, Medusa become annoyed by the notion. Annoyance steadily became hate.

It wasn't fair, but if there was one thing Medusa knew-it was that life wasn't fair.

The sound of ocean waves eventually reached their ears. To Medusa, it was a reminder of a home she'd long left behind, for Ritsuka, it was a subtle soother he'd been chasing for quite some time. Beyond the cliffside stretched out dark blue waters stretching outward into a false world that would soon be gone like a dream. Clouds parted allowing the Singularity's moon to cast a beautiful light across the sea. Taking their seat upon the grassy cliff, the pair silently watched the waves move inward and outward.

"I'm not gonna lie and say there wasn't a time I _didn't _feel uncomfortable around Chaldea. Around pretty much…everyone." Finally spoke the blue-eyed teen. His shoulders sagged as if a great weight had been taken off of him. Medusa could understand the feeling. Though she was reluctant to think about it, a vast majority of others in her position would understand his feelings. "Now though…I'm proud to say things have changed. I'm happy when I'm around everyone…especially you, Medusa."

Just as relief had come to him, its sweet embrace found the youngest of the Gorgon's. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, Ritsuka." Silently, her hands rose to the black strap that covered her eyes, her cursed eyes. Confidence fueling her every move, the straps were undone and the piece of magic-canceling clothe was lifted. Her unnatural eyes opened and absorbed the beautiful blue ocean for the first time in weeks. In a second, she had her fill, Medusa turned to her right. Ritsuka's smiling face greeted her. "These eyes have been the last thing many a man and a few women have seen before death claimed them. The fact that you're smiling and laughing proves either you're one in a million or incredibly stupid." Right about now was when most people would have been screaming, the Japanese human was too enthralled by the beauty of the goddess to even think of fear. So enthralled by it, he nearly failed to register the feel of Medusa's lips against his.

Luckily, he pulled himself together just in time to enjoy it. Medusa was glad as she grew more forcefully and direct in the kiss. Ritsuka happily returned it. For a brief second, the pair's lips brushed against one another. As quickly as the contact occurred, it was over.

Mystic Eyes met human eyes.

"The temple on the far right, meet me there if you want more." Whispered the Greek Servant.

He'd grown used to her speed, thus her little disappearing acts. Granted, this time it was a tad tougher to bear given he'd just experienced his first kiss, and he wanted more. Steeling himself, the teenager rose to his feet and turned in the direction Medusa had indicated. Once again, he was sprinting without even knowing it. It looked ridiculous in hindsight, but he couldn't help himself. Buildings turned into stone blurs as he raced through grass and beaten paths until catching the first glimpse of the temple she'd spoken of.

Relatively speaking, Ritsuka had to admit, the temple was in good enough condition. The central structure was still standing while several pillars lay around it, broken and cracked as one would have expected. Slightly curious, he stopped to examine some of the exterior, taking note of the Greek writing. It'd taken some time, but he'd learned to written ancient Greek, and Irish, and a bit of Russian, and, well, Ritsuka was sure he'd picked up quite a lot.

Heart pounding in his chest, he progressed deeper and deeper into the temple once dedicated to Hecate. The interior was just as ruined and grandiose as the exterior. For one reason or another, torches had been lit; Ritsuka didn't have to think hard about who had done so.

At the end of the path he'd been walking to he came to it, the central chamber. A massive crack in the ceiling allowed moonlight to pour in from the sky. Naturally, it directly hit the circle-shaped stone altar in the middle of the room. The stone altar that was being sat upon by a goddess.

Ritsuka knew what he was going to find at the end of this little venture. What he'd pictured in his mind failed to do the reality justice.

Medusa looked so…natural, lying there on the stone altar barefoot of any clothing. Where her clothes had went was anyone one's guess; Ritsuka honestly didn't care. Spread out along the stony surface as a dark violet-colored blanket. One would have questioned where it came from, but Ritsuka again didn't care.

"So…what do you think of me?"

It was a stupid question to ask, truly. Her beauty had been enough to tempt Poseidon so why did she think he would be any different? She'd told him he was ten times better than any man that could be found on Olympus, was this his chance to prove it? If so, then Ritsuka wasn't going to blow it.

His courage was gathered, or rather his raging hormones were temporarily suppressed. Looking the long-haired Servant in the eye, he inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "Medusa…you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, now…and maybe for the rest of my life. No other woman, Servant or human or even goddess will ever compare to you." It honestly amazed how fluidly the words came out, almost too well. Almost immediately, Ritsuka began to fear he'd botched the entire thing and readied himself to speak again. It might only make the situation worse, but he had to try.

A moment later and his doubt and worry were swiftly erased. For a brief second, he saw Medusa's lilac-colored eyes flash with genuine joy. Then she pounced. Naturally, she moved fast. Ritsuka managed to catch her purple strands briefly floating in the air before he felt her lips upon his. She was happy, he felt her smirk against his lips while never quite breaking the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his body, and his arms did the same.

The feel of an erect male penis tickling her had practically disappeared from her mind. Not that Medusa was in a hurry to refamiliarize herself with the sensation, but her mind had gradually begun to wonder. Now, she could wonder no more. Being human, she knew he could only hold his breath for so long so she backed away just a little to give him the chance to breath. Ritsuka took two solid seconds to breath, then pushed his lips against hers. Medusa applauded his new-found forwardness and rewarded it. Her mouth opened allowing him unrestricted access to her oral whole. Feeling a bit adventurous herself, she edged her tongue forward; not so surprisingly hers' met his.

In the back of his throat, Ritsuka moaned, a pseudo-jump that was intentionally natural. Before Medusa, he'd never kissed another girl directly on the lips before, much less used tongue. There were two points in his life where he'd come close, but it never went anywhere. Medusa knew that, and she'd done something about it in the most extraordinary way possible. He felt her hands circulating his whole body, her nails softly digging into his clothes to pinch at the skin beneath. From there, he instinctively returned the favor, stretching his fingers across her flawless and smooth skin.

"Touch me however you want." Her voice was soft like feathers, yet so deeply arousing he literally felt his cock jerk upward. Of course, Medusa felt it. A small spit of drool had begun to trail down the left corner of her lip. The sight of it, so close for him to reach out and lick off was killer. "Here, in this place, take me. Ritsuka, make me your woman." For emphasis, she dug her nails into the fabric of his shirt, tight enough to practically penetrate his skin. Medusa's eyes gazed longing into his, all of her thoughts and desires laid bare before him.

Ritsuka got the message loud and clear.

In a show of strength, he took her by the legs. In retrospect though, Medusa practically hopped into his arms, giddy with anticipation. Their respective privates touched each other, begging for attention. Such a thing would come in due time, but before then, they were going to build-up to it. Make the union last and be as memorable as possible. Medusa giggled as her naked body touched the stone slab. The coldness of it sent an electric jolt racing up her spine. Fueled by it, she pushed her lips forward. Though unexpected, Ritsuka returned her kiss. This time, it was his tongue did most of the exploring. The Gorgon welcomed the changeover.

Between his hands, lips, and growing heat surrounding her body, Medusa believed she was going to cum right there. While there had been nights of self-pleasure, none of them could hold a candle to this. She was sure the feeling was mutual. All the fantasies she was sure that her Master had regarding either her or the other female Servants were now manifesting before him. He was free to indulge in as many of them as he wished, with _her_.

She was no saint nor would she ever pretend to be one. This night he took her, the purple-haired Gorgon would stake her claim. Ritsuka Fujimaru would be off the market and belong to no one but her. In turn, she'd belong to no one but him.

He was already doing a fantastic job of laying his claim to her. His hands which had hungered to feel her up now did so without hesitation. Every one of his fingers were like hot pokers to her skin, the heat transferring directly into her nerves then each one firing at the highest level. Medusa knew for a fact she was wet, and her juices were likely beginning to cascade down her leg. Ritsuka's pants were going to end up stained, how they'd explain it, they had no idea. But neither the human nor the Master cared about the concept of later. What they were going to focus on was the now.

And now was proving to be extremely blissful for them.

Medusa eventually felt the back of her head touch the stone slab. Her gaze searched for her Master's, and found it. The light in his eyes tickled her. A second later and Ritsuka made his move, peppering her neck with kisses that had her legs shuffling beneath him. It caused his cock to rage even harder against the confines of his pants. Animalistic desire shot through Medusa, her loans grew moist with longing for her Master's penis. There had been days and nights where she'd let her mind drift to the image of the Japanese teenager's cock. She was sure it'd be a perfect fit for her, regardless of its size. Medusa only worried that Ritsuka would find something amiss with her, the fear kept her up at night and forced her to tighten her mask of apathy. Second by second, Ritsuka cleansed her of such worries as his lips moved downward, his tongue periodically tickling her. She was supposed to be the snake, but it seemed the roles had been reversed.

"They're…they're…"

She had to bite her lip and force the words out. "They're what, Ritsuka?"

Instead of directly answering her, he planted his lips down atop her right nipple. The act sent a wave of pure lightning through the Rider, causing her body to arch upwards. Either she'd become oversensitive over the years or Ritsuka had hit just the right spot. Medusa's voice rose and rose until it was a resounding echo within the temple. "Your boobs are bigger than I thought, they're more plump." His smile was so easy-going and good-natured seeing it would have assumed they were under some sort of spell. It was real though, all of it was real, and Medusa couldn't be happier for that. Reality came down upon her nipple again causing her to give another lustful cry.

"Yes, yes…oooh, I knew it, I'm not the only deceptive one here." Purred the pink-haired woman. When it came to the bedroom, Medusa had learned there were many different types of lovers. The sides they showed when having sex either complimented or foiled the ones they showed to the public. In Ritsuka's case, it was a little of both. He was being gentle with her, yet she could tell he was doing his best to make her feel loved. The way he kissed, licked, and caressed her breasts all spoke of someone trying to do right by another. Medusa couldn't help but find that so charming, and even arousing. "Have your fill of my chest, it is yours to do with." She knows he heard her, she felt it in the way his body briefly tensed. A second later and he was back to it.

Ritsuka couldn't help but feel just a bit like a kid playing with a new toy he'd found. Medusa's words and actions certainly fueled the comparison as her hands had found their way to his black hair. His earlier toying with her lengthy strands had been flipped around, now it was her turn to play with his hair. His kissing and rubbing of her breasts were answered with soft moans and pants that had his member kicking against his loans. Feeling his Servant's fingers dig in when he hit a "sensitive spot" was more fuel to the fire.

"Ahhhh…"

His bite was soft, almost too gentle to be real. Air rushed out of her lungs, then rushed back inward. Medusa's body arched for more, Ritsuka quickly saw to it she received more. She felt her lips slowly begin to morph into a smile; it was mirrored by Ritsuka's own expression as he hungrily kissed and stroked the nipples before him. The Gorgon encouraged the human with hot pants that she knew without a doubt he heard. Her legs continuously twitched and moved beneath him, lightly massaging his sides sending minuscule jolts of pleasure racing through him. It was a known fact that Ritsuka was something of a leg person; a tidbit that made her heart leap in joy. If there was one thing about herself she could take pride in, it was her legs. In her original life, mortals and gods alike had complimented her on her creamy lips. Athena hadn't taken that away from her.

"You know, I toyed with myself sometimes, thinking of you." Though he could hear her, Ritsuka did not stop in his actions. That was exactly what Medusa wanted. "Poseidon would often brag about what he'd done to me, the affair we'd carried on. I'm sure you can imagine how it was the envy of the other gods. Now that you've been gifted with the same pleasure, will you do the same, Ritsuka?"

There was a pause as he switched breasts. The Japanese teen looked to her with sparkling eyes. "I'm more a believer in the silent pride thing, if it's all the same to you. Is that alright, Medusa?"

She smiled, "Just promise me you won't think of another woman's body. Only of mine and what I can and will offer you, my Master."

A gentle kiss was planted atop her right nipple causing her back to arch. "I promise, my dear glorious serpent."

It was quite a sight to see Medusa well and truly smiling, not smirking or giving a faint smile like she usually did. The sight filled Ritsuka with a mixture of joy, pride, and relief. He'd feared he wouldn't be enough for her, and in some ways, he still did. Shining in her eyes was a light that told him she was willing to give him the chance to try. Having become quick on his feet, he got back to doing exactly that. His tongue slithered across the sensitive nerve. Medusa arched upward again, this time using her hands to cradle his head.

Ritsuka's other hand didn't remain idle, not by a long-shot. Silently, it moved downward, finding her moisty vagina. The human wasn't at all surprised at how wet his Servant felt, it actually excited him. Medusa herself was excited as the second his fingers touched her lower lips a shiver of bliss ran through her. She heard him mutter something about how wet she was, and how warm just the outside of her pussy felt. It was hard to formulate the words, but she moaned back to him, pleading for him to sample her cavern and see if it was to his liking. Two fingers were pushed in, and for the first time in eons, Medusa felt like crying out in true ecstasy. Her feelings were transmitted through the Master-Servant link they shared. As her joy came through the bond, Ritsuka's heart joyously skipped a beat.

Enticed by the feeling, both physical and emotional, he pressed his fingers deeper into her snatch. Immediately, he felt her lower lips quiver in joy at the feel of his fingers. He couldn't repress a chuckle at how things were turning out. His left index and middle finger probed deeper into the Greek woman while his right hand continued to toy with her left breast. Medusa's own hands had moved from his hand to his shoulders to his back. Sparks jumped across him with every trace and imprint her nails left. Getting an idea, he pulled his fingers out, then rammed them back in.

"AH!" Cried the pink-haired Servant, her entire back arching off the stone altar.

"Are you always this…excitable?" Inquired the black-haired human with genuine curiosity.

Heedless of any kind of shame, she looked to him with a trail of drool running down the right corner of her lips. "Only with a man that's worthwhile. Take a wild guess what you are, my Master." As if to prove her point, she worked her vaginal muscles, a fit that came off as a great shock to the Japanese youth. A hush escaped his mouth, yet he didn't remove his fingers from her lower hole. "My holes are all yours, every last one of them, Ritsuka." Having slid her hand back to his head, she guided his lips back against hers. When they touched, her pussy again quivered and squeezed his fingers in joy. There was no need for Ritsuka to do anything, the mere presence of his fingers was enough for her.

Medusa knew that it was going to be too much stimulation for her. It wasn't like she had a low bar, she was just _so _horny. Her mouth, her nipple, and finally, her vagina, a triple combination that she normally would have been able to hold out against; not this time though. She also had no desire to fight off the invisible yet all-consuming force rapidly overtaking her body. Medusa wanted to give in and allow the flames of lust to overcome her, consume her. Ritsuka must have known that as his actions were fanning them. His fingers were no longer idle, they were going at her vagina with piston-like speed and vigor. All while his fingers kept on twisting and rubbing her left nipple. Without a doubt, it had turned red and come to signify her state of her-hot, wanting, and more crimson than all the roses in the world. Her mind on the verge of being overwritten, she threw everything into the kiss, practically overwhelming her lover's tongue.

Ritsuka felt her vagina tremble, like the calm before an earthquake. With their mouths preoccupied, there was no way to cry out, at least not openly. Instead, they moaned into each other's mouths. Medusa was the loudest of course, her legs and arms tightly wrapping around his body as she experienced her first orgasm in thousands of years. Her mind completely went wild, sweet euphoria washing away any and all previous thoughts like a flood. Speaking of flood, that's what came out of her pussy and stained almost the whole of Ritsuka's hand. From it, the rest of his body blazed with life. It resulted in one final, accidentally thrust of his fingers.

"Mmmmmmh!"

He'd hit the jackpot, in more ways than one.

Medusa's earlier release was nothing compared to the one that came barely a second later. As if the world had been flipped upside down, the ocean came crashing down. The Master's entire left hand, all the way up to his wrist were stained with the white-hot liquid representing Medusa's sexuality. So great was the torrent that reflex caused him to grip her entire lower region, his thumb and fingers driving into her now soaked flesh. Finally, they broke the kiss. Medusa threw back her head and howled like a wolf to the obscured moon. Her call echoed through the temple and Ritsuka's ears.

Pride swelled within the human just as the Servant's juices were flushed out. An idea had begun to formulate in his head-making her scream that way for the rest of the night. She had, after all, given him her permission. No, she'd asked him to do so. To turn her into a hot mess who's only thought was where her next orgasm was going to come from. His mind began to work on ways to do exactly that as his left hand continued to serve as a paint board for the white substance gushing out of her pussy. Medusa's tongue hung out, sweat pouring down her face. Ritsuka took the initiative, she welcomed it.

The pair kept on locking lips as the first orgasm of the night was rode out. Only breaking for air, their eyes never left one another. Smiles and laughter peppered the act until Ritsuka was forced to draw his hand out. A jubilant chuckle was how he responded to almost the whole of his left hand being covered in cum. It was certainly further than he ever thought he'd get with a girl.

"S-Sorry if I…overdid it a little." Came the whisper-like voice of his lover. There was no denying his heart seeing Medusa like this, shy and blushing like a schoolgirl before her crush. In some manner though, she was one of those. She looked happy to be able to let that side of her show after years of repression.

"Hey, if anything, it's…of my fault. I didn't mean to hit your core." She tasted like ice-cream, a complete and total surprise, a pleasant one. He licked and licked, openly showing how much he enjoyed the taste of her arousal. Medusa's smile steadily grew as he cleaned off his hand using nothing but his tongue. Taking a page out of his Servants' books, he peered up at her after licking up the top of his hand. "I got lucky, that's all."

"Ritsuka, I won't deny that you are lucky." A right hand looped around her neck bringing him close enough they were practically breathing on one another. "But you are so many more things than just lucky, so many good things. I'm happy that a person like you is now mine and mine alone, I don't know what I would have done if someone else had snatched you up." Lust flashed in her eyes serving to drive home her words. Readying himself, he allowed her to smash their lips together and her tongue to totally overrun his mouth. His soft groans told her he actually liked the experience. The arousal caused her pussy to expunge another squirt of cum that landed partially on his hips and on the ground. Their bodies ended up pressed against one another, his penis against her wet folds and his chest against her breasts. As a need for air forced them to separate, the Mystic-Eyed woman leaned in to whisper, "My turn. I want _your _snake."

Erotic lightning raced up Ritsuka's back, connecting to every nerve in his body. In show, his penis twitched. Given that he was skin-to-skin with a naked and gorgeous Medusa, the effect it had on her was obvious. Briefly, Ritsuka toyed with the idea of taking her by the hips and just ramming his penis into her, hell, he almost did so. A brief meeting of the eyes told him that Medusa was wrestling with the same urge. Somehow, they both managed to suppress it and continue into the "proper" next step.

There was little questioning in how he ended up lying on edge of the stone altar, his cock standing at full mast and hungering for attention. As he'd learned several times, Medusa moved like the wind when she wanted something done. She wanted him to orgasm as she had, thus she'd waste no effort. His clothes had been tossed to the side where they'd be reclaimed after they were finished.

"I am your first, correct?" Began the forehead-marked Servant as she silkily ran her fingers up his member. Naturally, it twitched beneath her touch. It took a great deal of willpower to keep his penis from shooting a spurt or two of cum directly into her face.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes," He squeaked in spite of his previous confidence. Medusa had him in the palm of her hands.

A seductive smirk on her face, she placed the first of many kisses against his member. Ritsuka jumped, a small tidbit of his manly juices leaking from his tip. The scent was highly intoxicating to the Rider, whose eyes went to it like a predator smelling blood. Visibly licking her lips, she scooped up the small lick using her mouth; Ritsuka's head was thrown back for the first time all night, going with it was without a doubt his loudest cry by far. It was like the sympathy of the Muses to Medusa's ears. She was encouraged to keep the song going, perhaps hoping it could reach the heavens. Her heart thundered in her ears as she turned her gaze upward to meet her beloved. Ritsuka had come down from his short sexual high; lust and admiration cackled in his eyes making Medusa's smirk widen into a grin. Again, she gave his cock a teasing lick, and again she was blessed with an aroused reaction.

Little more than two inches separated her lips from his penis. It was close enough for her hot and heavy breaths to pass over his member like a summer gale on an open field. The human couldn't fight against the sensation thus he came again in small doses.

"Ritsuka," began the pink-haired woman before licking his cock again. The shiver raced through the whole of his body. His eyes shut in momentary bliss, and in an effort to retain some manner of control. Medusa was impressed, but his struggle would ultimately be futile. Her lightly colored eyes cackled with lustful mischief. "I want you to play with me."

For what must have been the fiftieth time, she'd proven herself to be a mind-reading. It was quite amazing given the woman spent almost eighty-percent of her time blindfolded. Then again, by closing off her sight she'd opened herself up to a somewhat more detailed and telling world. Though he'd tried hard to keep his erotic fantasies and desires to himself, Medusa had still somehow managed to decipher them all. In fairness though, given her history, it was a battle he was doomed to lose from the start. What made it all fit together was the realization that as often as he'd thought about her…she'd been thinking about him.

Dual smiles lit up their faces. Ritsuka reached out and patted the head of the amethyst-eyed woman, a silent command she took too without hesitation.

Unlike her previous kisses, this one was rather long-lasting and filled to the brim with affection. His head rose and fell in short order, a near-relieved sigh slipping through his lips. All things considered, he liked to believe he was handling his first blowjob well. Evidently, Medusa thought otherwise-he wasn't making enough noise. To correct that problem, she removed her mouth from his member, and pushed her breasts forward.

"Ooooohhhh!"

_I knew it, like all men, you bend before the power of a woman's assets! _Declared the Rider-class Servant. Now gripping both of her breasts, she began to eagerly rub them up and down her lover's mast. His quiet whispers and pants were no more as they were now loud enough to be heard across the chamber. The sound was like a drug that Medusa had become hooked on, that, or the finest liquor in the world. Either way, she wanted more of it, and she was going to have it. Amethyst eyes watched in naked amusement as the teenager was driven further along the path that would lead him to the whirlpool that was an orgasm. She was going to make every step of the journey memorable.

"Medussssaaa…" Cried the Japanese boy as his cock was being submerged in the heavenly valley. His fingers clawed at the blanket and his neck stretched. He was now doing all he could to hold back the orgasm that was threatening o spill forth. As sensational as it might have bee, he wasn't ready. Ritsuka wanted this feeling to last, perhaps all the way until the Singularity collapsed on itself dooming the two of them to oblivion.

She had him ensnared, all that was left was to put the final touches on the death-squeeze. Eyes on him and a smile on her lips, Medusa muttered a slight thanks to Aphrodite. Apparently, the goddess of love had not decided to forsaken her, or him. Fire in her heart, she brushed her lip against the tip of his cock. As with the previous times, he jumped. This time though, the act served to only stimulate his cock given the position they were in. Medusa herself received some joy as the feel of his cock sliding between her breasts was nothing short of exhilarating. As much as she wished the moment could last forever, the end was approaching. The end of one phase that shall mark the beginning of another.

"OOOOHHH!"

Her eyes remained open for a good three seconds before they instinctively closed shut. By doing so, she opened up all the pores on her body. It served to increase the sweet, sweet joy that came with Ritsuka's cock erupted in front of her. Splotches of his manly juices rose upward before gravity pulled them down-directly onto Medusa's face and chest. The flames of passion quickly roared their way through her body, causing her own lower organ to tremble in ecstasy. Faintly, she was aware of Ritsuka's stretched out cry of bliss. It made Medusa happy she'd given him his first orgasm, and it furthered her resolve to be the only woman to ever make him scream in such a way.

Ritsuka felt as if his entire lower body had gone limp. The feeling was surprisingly pleasant, wonderful even. As his cum raced out of his penis, he silently thanked his stars for surviving this long. Everything he'd gone through, all of the terrors and nightmares made this one moment of bliss absolutely worth it. Penetrating his sense was the sound of a deep and feminine moan he knew all too well. Finding the strength, he dared to open his eyes. What greeted him was Medusa, her face covered in a white liquid. _His _liquids.

The Gorgon's eyes met his.

His mind went on autopilot.

As she'd done to him, he did to her. Ritsuka grabbed the long-haired beauty by the head and forced his still erupting cock into her mouth. Medusa's shock lasted barely a second, in a heartbeat she was taking as much of his penis into her mouth as she could. The human helped her out by practically ramming his cock into her oral hole. His previous orgasm had been like a fire, one that had blazed to life and would have pattered out had they not given it life. It exploded back into being, searing the mouth of the youngest of the Gorgon sisters and giving her a taste of the luxurious fruits after a millennia long break.

"Mine, mine, mine." Repeated the teenager in a silent, almost hypnotic voice. Of course, Medusa's ears heard it, and it filled her body with pure lightning that centered itself in-between her legs.

There was no telling how long he'd orgasmed, all he was ware of was when it ended, Ritsuka felt like he was floating on air. His upper body hit the altar, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. As for his Servant, she'd cum while blowing him off, an act she found somewhat arousing. From his earlier release, splotches of white still dotted her face and chest area. Giggling to herself, she got to cleaning them up in the most direct way possible.

His ears heard the licking and sucking of her fingers. The Master smiled to himself as his Servant quietly complimented him on the taste of his juices. While that was going on, he looked through the hole in the roof to the night sky. As if by their actions, the clouds had parted allowing the Singularity's moon to shine its glorious glow upon the ruined temple interior. Lazily, Ritsuka bathed in the light as he'd done almost a hundred times before.

What awoke him from the harmonious trace was a soft tickling feeling on his neck. A quick inhale, and he was looking back into the divine eyes of his horse-riding lover. Going along with the shine in her eyes was her smile.

"Are you ready, Ritsuka?"

For an answer, he brushed his lips against hers. The bomb that had been ticking away with them sped up. Medusa lay atop of him, a near manic look in her eyes as she stared down at the first man in thousands of years to make her feel love. In turn, Ritsuka gripped the hips of the woman he'd come to love and cherish perhaps more than anyone else. The Servant had a minute to smile encouragingly at him before slamming herself down.

"Yessss!" Screamed the purple-haired woman throwing her head back as her vagina hole was filled. "It's been too long, far too long!"

"Then let's not waste any time." He wasn't joking. The minute he felt at least a half of his eight-inch cock inside of Medusa, Ritsuka was speeding away. With his hands firmly gripping her hips, and her own bouncing body, they fell into a quick, easy tempo. He couldn't help but groan as her nails, once soft spiders that drummed along his chest and cock, now dug into his shoulders. All of his prior training steeled him for the act. Whatever minor discomfort he might have felt was turned into energy he used to thrust his member upward. His actions had an immediate effect as evident by the drool escaping Medusa's lips.

In that moment, Ritsuka realized something-he loved seeing the normally composed and silent woman looking like a dog in heat.

Lost in the sea of bliss, Medusa hardly noticed her Master's pace began to overtake hers'. It wasn't until he hit her sensitive core for the second time did it become evident to her. A throaty cry flew from her lips into the cool night. Ritsuka hit the spot again earning a second, then a third. After that, she was able to peer downward to get a look at the sudden change in her lover. What Medusa saw excited her to no end-the bomb within him had gone off and utterly consumed him. Gone was the kind-hearted human, in his place was now a raging beast that needed to be satisfied, just like her. Licking her lips, Medusa met his next upward thrust with a downward one.

Pleasantly surprised by the act, he grinned at her and she grinned back. Their fingers hungrily dug into one another's skin as their bodies danced the oldest and most sacred of dances. Sweat rapidly grew and raced down their chests and legs. Mouths hung open in never-ending screams and demands for more. What had once been a temple of holy worship was now a temple of love and lust. The couple's strength seemed endless as they kept on accelerating, their forms lewdly smacking against one another.

"YEEEESSSS! THAT'S IT, RIGHT THERE!"

Emboldened by her words, the human speed up his actions, veins gradually beginning to appear on the side of his neck. His grip on Medusa's hips had shifted to her ass, her sweet, tender ass that he didn't have any intentions of letting go off.

"HARDER! FASTER! RIGHT THERE, YES, YES! THAT'S IT!"

By now he was hitting her core again and again. Surely she wouldn't be able to hold out under such an assault. Mirroring his earlier feelings, Medusa moved her right hand from his shoulder to his neck. Getting the hint, the human surged forward, meeting her lips in a sloppy but very fulfilling kiss. The moment their mouths made contact their respective organs twitched giving them one final push.

"RITSUUUKAAA!"

"MEDUUUSAAA!"

Their dual orgasm occurred within seconds of each other, a true miracle. Medusa's wet sex was filled up with several fiery spurts from her Master's penis; as his seed entered her, the Gorgon's own pussy squeezed down hard on his cock, slathering it with her womanly juices. A might inferno burst from the union and consumed the rest of their bodies in the ensuing blast. All the doubts and worries, traumas of the past and worries for the future, all of it was blown away by the fiery ecstasy that came with their embrace.

In the midst of their release the pair had a splint second to make eye-contact. Everything the other could have ever wanted out of life was represented in the orbs before them. Together, the human and Servant had attained a sense of bliss and peace that had eluded them for what was beginning to feel like a lifetime. Through the haze, they embraced one another again and rode out their combined orgasm.

Above their heads, the twinkling of the stars marked the passage of time. Medusa's head lay against Ritsuka's shoulder, both Chaldea members breathing hard with their faces the color of cherries. A testament to his endurance and stamina, the male's hands continued to move about his Servant's soaked body, lightly pressing down where he knew a sensitive nerve or two lay. His actions were welcomed as shown by the quiet yet lustful moans of the naked woman atop of him. Following what seemed like hours of this, Medusa sat up.

"Fuck me." She demanded with a smile fit for a devil instead of a goddess.

The grin never left the teenager's face as the long-haired woman got up and placed her palms against the stone altar. Her ass lay outstretched before him, and his cock was at full mast and ready to go. Gripping her hips, he took a moment to bask in the serenity of the moment before thrusting his hips forward.

"AAAHHHHH! BY THE GODS, YES, THAT'S IT!"

Her ass practically sucked him, perhaps faster than her pussy had. Putting the pieces together, Ritsuka ran a lone hand across the oily smooth ass-cheek of the Rider. "I take it you like anal? That's kind of dirty, you know?"

Medusa's drool-laced smile and glazed over eyes were truly things of beauty. "I'm a dirty woman, there's no more use in denying that. Now then, take me! Fuck my asshole the way you've longed to do! Turn me into the sex-obsessed whore my fellow goddess are! Don't stop until you-AAAHHH!"

He rarely would have liked to finish hearing the rest of her command, but Ritsuka's desire was too strong. His hands found their new favorite place in gripping her buttocks; if possible, they seemed to have grown even more squishy and pleasant since she'd rode him. Without hesitation, the blue-eyed teenager took advantage of the sensation for all it was worth.

"Ahh, yes, that's right! There! There! It feels so good!

"You too, Medusa! You ass, it feels like it's swallowing up my entire cock!"

"Because it wants to!" She declared giving a sudden push back. "Don't stop, break my ass in two! Turn me into your personal anal whore!"

His returning thrust moved her entire body, yet another welcome surprise. "Anal-whore, why is it I like the sound of that?" Wearing a dark grin, he raised his right hand and brought it firmly down atop the ass cheek. Medusa's corresponding shout surely went well beyond the temple walls. "From now on, I will take you whenever I wish, however I wish. Is that clear?"

Another thrust on his part brought his bare chest against her back. Now that they were close enough, Medusa was able to wrap her arm around his neck and crane her head to meet him. "Yes, yes, it is! I'm your woman, yours to do with as you wish! Take me whenever you wish! Breed me if you wish!"

Ritsuka's left hand shot to her nipple where it repeated the earlier events of the night. "That's a promise I may just hold you too, Medusa."

Briefly, genuine love shined through the stormy clouds of lust. "I swear on the River Styx, I shall keep it, my dearest." With those words, she once more initiated the kiss that further cemented their relationship.

Sweat-soaked bodies loudly slapped against each other in a sinful song that echoed throughout the temple. Moonlight poured from above illuminating the pair and offering them the perfect stage to finalize their relationship. No longer were they simply Master and Servant, hell, they weren't even members of Chaldea. At the moment, they were two people basking in the love they held for one another.

Medusa's body hit the blanket-covered stone, her fingers clawing at the fabric. "RITSUKA! MORE!"

"MEDUSA!"

"HARDER! HARDER!"

"I'M GONNA CUM!"

"DO IT! PUMP MY ASS AS MUCH AS YOU DESIRE!"

The final thrust came, and the spear pierced the divine core of the goddess-turned monster.

"MEDUSAAAHHH!"

"RITSUUUKAAAHHH!"

It was her lower region that went numb this time. Completely and utterly destroyed by the manly power of Chaldea's sole surviving Master. The Master how now belonged to her, and she who well and truly belonged to him. He leaned his head back as her sex milked his penis for the second time. Ritsuka's seed shot through her body like an arrow fired from a bow, running through her insides until there was nothing left. Unabashedly shit-faced, the Rider let her cheek hit the cool blanket, her drool and tears streaming down and soaking the piece of cloth.

The feel of Ritsuka's cock subconsciously pumping her was a thousand times better than any of her previous partners, better even than Poseidon. Even though she knew she'd have it again, Medusa couldn't help but memorize every feel and sensation that came with his cumming into her ass. As some would say, the first time was always the greatest. This was the first time Medusa had ever been taken by someone she well and truly loved.

Her drool spilled out onto the blanket. If they returned with the dark-colored fabric in hand it'd be a short jump to the right conclusion. Actually, anyone who saw them together or found out of their alone time would make the correct deduction on what had transpired. With a single look back, both human and Servant realized there would be no secrets when they returned to Chaldea.

They lay atop the altar after they'd finished. It was far from the best place to sleep or take a nap, but it was what they had for the moment.

"Just out of curiosity, we're not going to have worry about being cursed by the goddess of magic, are we?" Inquired the human. There was little worry in his voice.

"Hecate's temples used to hold orgies." Medusa gave him an aside glance. "I…went to a few. None of them can compare to what you gave me though."

Gently smiling at her, the Japanese youth leaned forward, happily gracing her lips with another kiss. Her energy reserved were freshly replenished, after eons, she finally had a taste of sex. Good sex, fulfilling sex. Medusa's eyes shimmered with thinly veiled want as she eagerly returned the kiss. A shudder ran through the teenager as she moved her left leg atop his. Poking at her thighs once again was his cock. She had every intention of getting yet another work out from it.

Unfortunately, the powers that be had different plans.

The hair on their backs stood up and their hearts skipped a beat. Their first instinct was that danger had found them, but a second later and the geyser ceased its rising.

Then they found out instead of danger, something much worse had decided to take a shot at them.

Light blinded their eyes and dulled their hearing, as quickly as it all came, it was gone. Ritsuka and Medusa had little more than a few seconds to register the disappearance of the nightly air and the comforting light of the moon. Replacing those things was an artificial glow and the cold feel of steel on their bare skin.

"Hah! Told you I'd perfected the-WHAT HELL?!"

"GAH?!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"BY THE GODS!"

"LORD ALMIGHTY!"

"I KNEW IT! HAH! I TOLD YOU ALL THEY'D GET TOGETHER! TIME TO PAY UP!"

The last voice belonged to Cu Chulainn's younger incarnation. He sounded quite happy. Slowly, painfully, the couple turned their gaze toward the right. First off, they were back at Chaldea. Second, they'd come back to an…audience.

Mash's face was redder than a tomato, so red that Ritsuka believed any second she was going to pop. Her eyes met his, then they met Medusa's; a second later and her hands were thrown over her eyes while steam exploded from her ears. Da Vinci was in a similar boat, in fact, the inventor had started to stumble backwards needing to be caught by Diarmuid, who was doing his best to look away. Mouth agape stood Billy and beside him stood Robin, wide-eyed but close-mouthed and keeping his composure. Barely. In completely contrast, Ruler Jeanne was doing her best to keep her composure, and failing miserably. Equally flustered was Okita, who was doing everything in her power to look away, and she too was failing miserably. Cleopatra wasn't even trying to look away, she was staring dead ahead, at Ritsuka.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Sister…"

And of course, rounding out the group were Medusa's older siblings. The so-called Idol Goddesses. To say they were shocked beyond words would have been like saying fire was hot.

"Hey! We're here to see if-WHAT IN ENMA'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" Suzuka's swords and bags clattered to the ground as her eyes fell upon the naked pair positioned atop the elevated platform. Her companion, Mordred, opened her mouth to speak as well only to fall dead silent as her orbs drunk in the sight.

"M-M-M-M-Medusa…what…what…what…what in Zeus's name is going on?!" Screamed Stheno, being the first to regain her composure and speak.

Had it been someone else, the next series of events might have been quite different.

Grabbing Ritsuka by the arm, Medusa bolted up, taking him with her. Though they hadn't been fully activated, her Mystic Eyes were gaining an unearthly glow that sent a chill down the room's occupants' spines. It was like the hiss of a snake before it struck. "What's going on here, sister, is me and my man cementing our relationship. All of you here, take note," With boldness she rarely showed, the long-haired Greek grabbed hold of Ritsuka's cock causing him to squeak in shock. Strangely, he found it a bit arousing. "_THIS _belongs to me from this point onward! Whatever dreams you've had of Ritsuka, those thoughts and feelings will _remain _confined to the realm of dreams! Is that clear!"

Even if Gorgon was probably on the other side of the compound, her presence was felt in her Rider incarnation. By her own power or some other force, the full might of the snake-headed monster was being brought to bear against everyone in the room, _especially _the females. Mash was the first to nod her head in dumbfounded acceptance of Medusa's decree. Somewhat reluctantly, the other women followed. It wouldn't be long before news spread.

"Good," her hair falling, Medusa turned back to Ritsuka. "Let's go to your room."

"H-Huh?!" Stammered the blue-eyed teen.

"You have enough energy for another round, don't you?"

She knew how adorable she looked to him when she cocked her head to the side. Even the embarrassment that came with being stark naked in front of his compatriots wasn't enough to snuff out the rush that came through him when she smiled at him. "Y-Yes, I-I do."

This time, Medusa didn't hoist him into her arms bridal-side, which was a plus. What she did do was smile at him before clasping her hand in his. There was a smiling exchange between the pair, then the youngest of the Gorgon sisters took off in a dash of air and sound that left the chamber's occupants reeling. Suzuka and Mordred fell to their bottoms as the Rider and her Master-turned-lover literally zipped past them.

"H-H-Hey, wait a moment! At least put some clothes on! Please!" Cried Da Vinci recovering enough and attempting to chase after them.

"What…what…can somebody please just tell me what in Izanagi's name just happened?!" Cried Okita falling to her knees with her cheeks flushed red.

"Isn't it obvious?" Declared Robin. He had a noise bleed, one that spoke of who _he'd been _paying attention to while the little…surprise ran its course. "Our dear Master is now officially off the market, and so's Snake Head. We should be…happy for him."

"And why in hell's name is that?" Screamed Mordred. She wanted to hit something,_ anything_! And she didn't even know why!

"Because he has…won the affections of a Greek goddess?" Deduced Cleopatra, who was still looking away as if the naked couple were still before her. Envy had danced in her eyes as she drunk in the sight of Ritsuka's naked body. And the fact that such a body would never be hers to touch.

"Exactly." Robin answered wiping the blood from his noise.

"Hey!" Cried Euryale.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!" Followed by Stheno looking to the green-clad Archer with naked contempt.

He returned their hostility with a dry stare. "…You guys are Greeks, do the math."

Seconds turned into a full-blown minute, and a minute turned into two as silence consumed the chamber. The faces of all the Servants fell, and reddened as they all arrived at the conclusion the Archer had pointed them toward. None were more wide-eyed than Stheno and Euryale. On one hand, somewhere in their divine hearts they felt happy for their youngest sister. On the other hand, jealously began to clench at their hearts.

All as their minds began to ponder how they could possibly sweet-talk their youngest sister into sharing her man. If only for a single night.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it took me much longer to get this lemon out. I had a bit of writer's block and real-life work that kept me from getting it done. I'll admit, I'm really not a fan of snakes or snake-themed monsters, but Nasu's take on Medusa is amongst the more likable versions of Medusa so I gave it a shot. Also, I hope no minds that I poked a bit of fun at Greek mythology. It could put soaps to shame with the number and arrangements of characters sleeping together. Also, a little bit of a history lesson to clear up any possible confusion: Medusa's parents in Greek myth were Ceto and Phorcys, two sea deities often depicted as sea monsters whose children were equally monstrous. Having said that, it sort of explains Poseidon's potential attraction to Medusa in most legends. **

**Next one's going to be another holiday special! A certain female Servant becoming Ritsuka's little Easter bunny for one steamy night of passion! Until then! **


End file.
